


Witchy Twins: The family grows

by nxriamartin (NMartin)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Family, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/nxriamartin
Summary: As Cordelia is welcoming a new student named Mallory into the house, the love of her life returns from hell. It's in that moment when they have to make the decision of going on with their lives, together. As the coven grows, the Antichrist rises.This work is a revamp/remake of my story Witchy Twins, but including a new storyline starting with the events in the final timeline of Apocalypse.





	1. Resurrection

Cordelia couldn’t believe her eyes as the door opened, a hooded figure entering the house. Smoke filled the room, and the Supreme held her arm out in front the newly arrived Mallory. Ever since the young girl’s arrival, the woman felt that there was a different aura in the house. A dark, suspenseful aura, as if a secret hovered over themselves as they walked through the halls. Maybe it had been a bad idea to accept the girl in the academy, Cordelia thought. Maybe Mallory brought something evil with her, and maybe Cordelia had been unable to detect it. Maybe, just maybe, her powers were failing. She was ready for hell to unleash— ever since she became the Supreme, she had always been prepared in case something went wrong again, and so she was ready to attack whoever dared to interrupt the peace that now reigned in the Academy. 

_ Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies _ was now part of something way bigger, something that the headmistress had been planning and building since the moment she became the Supreme. The large inheritance she had received after her mother’s death had made it possible to start building more houses and spaces for witches to live, study and practice with their powers. And so, a year later she had founded the  _ Cordelia Goode  Foundation,  _ which owned more than twenty academies all over the states and that received funds from the government. The woman had become an important figure all over the country, giving voice to witches and warlocks and ending the war between male and female covens. Uniting them, she had invested in buying some academies and improved them, including the  _ Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men, _ which now included residences for female witches. After being burned down after the witches’ outing, the school had now been rebuilt as a university, with the biggest campus in the country. Cordelia was proud of her work, and she was not going to let anything ruin it.

The hooded figure revealed their face. “Hi, bitches.”

“Nan?!”

The woman could not believe her eyes. Nan was standing there in all her glory, her rogue smile making the older witch laugh. Finally reuniting with her felt like a victory, and suddenly the woman realized that Nan was coming back. She was back from hell, where she thought no one could come back. The girl’s life had been ended too soon, her future and hopes becoming nothing more than just that. Why was she back, she didn’t care, it was incredible that the girl was back and she would not question it. But, suddenly something else left her even in more awe. The door opened again and, her shoulders covered with a shawl and her curls still as perfect as when she lay down on the floor many months ago, Misty Day walked into the house with the same amazed look the Supreme had. Cordelia felt her heart beat faster, her eyes teary as she processed what she was seeing.

“Misty,” she spoke, her heart thumping against her chest as the two young women stepped forward. The swamp witch grinned, watching the Supreme become truly speechless. “Oh my—” she inhaled in deeply, smell of ashes emanating from the witch’s body. “How can this be?” she wondered as she walked to the two girls hugged them. Mallory looked at them with pride, knowing that this was happening because of her. She had the power to alter people’s destiny if she wanted to, and so she had done. She would use that gift to try and change the destiny where Michael Langdon, or any other force of evil, destroyed all Cordelia had worked for. She had to admit, she adored the woman in some sort of way. “You’re back, oh. How can this be possible? How is this possible?”

“Oh, Miss Cordelia.” Misty sighed, eyes closed as she clinged to the woman, never wanting to let go. She felt immediately happy, as if she could forget the eternity she had spent in hell just with the other’s touch. She was sick and tired of being in a bucle, forced to hurt a poor animal and feeling herself dying slowly. She wanted to be with Cordelia, with Queenie and Zoe, with her family. Even being with Madison would be better than that place. “I never thought I’d escape my personal hell.” she pulled back and  “And then this one, she showed up with the voodoo demon,” she laughed, a laugh that was contagious and that made everyone happy as they spoke. “Took my hand and guided me home.”

_ She guided me to you. _

“I’m Papa’s favorite.” Nan explained proudly. “He’s my boo. He sends me on errands.” her face turned into a grimace. She had no notion of time since she lived in hell, and so she felt that too much time had passed since she had left. She gave a quick glance around the room, and she had to admit, nothing had seemed to change in there, except for the many voices she could hear around the house.  _ More girls, all of them happy, learning. I wish I had seen this when I lived here. _ “I have to go now.” she spoke.

“Wait, wait Nan.” Cordelia reached for her and stopped her. “Where are you going?”

“Back to Papa! I like it down there. Papa lets me play.” she laughed.

“I- I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, I suppose to.” the girl turned her face and grinned. “Just say thank you.” she said, giving Mallory a joyful, naughty look before turning around and walking away. The door closed behind her, a loud thump being heard as the door to the underworld closed. The smoke disappeared, the smell of ashes in the room fading quickly. While Cordelia looked at Mallory with a questioning look, Misty looked at her deceased friend as she was left there. Closing her eyes, she realized that she had been given a second chance. She was free from hell, and could live her life in peace. She had to take the opportunity and build the best future she could for herself and the ones she loved. She felt Cordelia take her hand.

“Misty.” Cordelia pulled her closer and, looking at Mallory, spoke with evident emotion. “I would like you to meet an exceptional young witch. This is Mallory.”

The two witches looked at each other, and Misty felt something she had never felt before in the house. There was a force between them, something that made them feel connected. It was as if there was something that pulled the swamp witch towards Mallory. Finally, she realized. She had a sister in the house. A real sister, one that wouldn’t judge her actions, one that would understand her connections to both the mundane world and the one that was beyond. Mallory was another Earth witch.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“It’s great to meet you Misty.” Mallory pulled back, wanting to get to meet the witch but knowing that it was not her moment. She glanced at Cordelia, then back at Misty. “I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on.” she said before walking away, watching the other women from the distance as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

The two women laughed, looking at each other with adoration before melting into each other’s arms. “Ugh, I missed you.” Misty sobbed, feeling the other’s hands pulling her closer. “And I was so lost.” she kept saying, feeling Cordelia bury her face into the crook of her neck, crying against her. “I thought I’d never see you again…”

“I missed you so much, Misty." Cordelia did not want to pull back, but she knew that she had to give her some space, let her breathe in the pure air of the human world. “We have so much to talk about.”

“I know, ‘Delia.” Misty sighed. “But there is something I have to tell you, now. Before I- Before I lose all courage.”

“What is it?”

“I love you, Cordelia.”

* * *

 

Mallory was looking through the window when she saw  _ her. _ Wearing a black vintage dress, she walked towards the entrance of the neighbor’s house, head high as the door opened without her touching it. The girl shivered, knowing who she was, knowing why she was there. She sighed, seeing the woman through the window of the other house’s living room. An elderly man sat down in an armchair in front of his TV. He watched her, opened his arms and embraced her as she leaned forward, kissing his lips. Large black wings sprung from her back, and he fell back into the armchair. Mallory sighed. He was gone, and the angel walked out of the house with calm. It was just as she reached the fence when she looked up to the girl.

“He will come back... right?” Mallory asked.

The woman nodded and took a step forward, vanishing into thin air.


	2. The swamp witch's heart

They had been talking for hours, the two women sitting on the couch. Cordelia questioned how it had been to spend so many years in hell, while Misty asked about everything that had changed in the school. Cordelia had eagerly explained how she had bought and built more academies, how she had hired witches and warlocks to teach the new students, how she traveled once a month around the country to visit each of the academies that were part of her foundation. Misty listened to her with a smile on her face, asking about everything she did not understand and making sure the Supreme knew how proud she was of her.

“You’re a fighter, ‘Delia.” Misty grinned, pulling back and taking a sip of the glass of juice she had in her hands. They had had too many drinks, both of them giggling as they spoke. “That’s why I love you.”

The Supreme gulped down the drink, closing her eyes and then shaking her head. Hours before, their conversation had been cut when Queenie and Zoe had appeared through the door and had ran towards Misty, the witch’s words drowned between happy screams. “Misty…” Cordelia sighed, standing up and filling her drink again.

“What? It’s true, ya’ know.” Misty shrugged. “From the moment we kissed in the greenhouse.”

"I’m sure the greenhouse looks beautiful.” Cordelia whispered, walking around the room, unable to see the fairy lights that she and Misty had put up. Misty grinned and walked happily towards the other, hugging her from behind, careful to not to touch the woman’s skin directly. Fleetwood Mac played in the background, the soundtrack to most of their evenings as the two witches had started working together to make new potions and ointment. They spent their nights working and, day by day, their friendship grew stronger. So did the feelings that they tried to hide from the other, the crush that had built from the moment they met becoming more than just a crush. After all, their sleepless nights fueled that they got to know each other rapidly, the only moment of peace in that house being when the girls were asleep. The swamp witch and the headmistress talked about their night terrors, about how they were terrified of the Seven Wonders, how Cordelia was sure she’d lose her girls in Descensum.

“Everything will be alright, I’m sure of it.” the headmistress smiled, not fully convinced of what she was saying, trying to convince herself more than she had to convince the other. “You’ll do the tests, and if you’re not the Supreme you will still be part of the coven.”

“I still am not really convinced about being the Supreme, you know…”

“Don’t think too much about it. It doesn’t matter if you are or aren’t the Supreme, what matters is that you might have something inside that you don’t know about.”

“Like you?”

“I don’t have anything inside that I don’t know about.”

“If you say so.” Misty pursed her lips. “You’d make an amazing Supreme.”

“But I won’t be. I have to be the headmistress to make sure you are alright.  _ All of you. _ ” Cordelia quickly added, her cheeks blushing as she tried to not to give importance to her words.

“Delia, can I tell you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I kinda like you.”

“I like you too Misty. You’re my best student.”

“Not like that, ‘Delia.” Misty rolled her eyes, following the other as she moved carefully between the tables. Taking a glass full of a black, sticky liquid, she turned around and bumped against the other. The liquid flew from its container and stained both of the woman’s faces, making the headmistress gasp as she tasted the blackberry in her lips. “Shit, sorry Delia.”

“It’s okay, Misty. It’s— Woah!” the woman screamed, slipping with some more liquid that had been spilled on the floor. She grabbed onto the other, holding herself as she tried to not to fall down, but instead ended up making both of them fall to the floor. They both stumbled to the floor, lying down on the sticky floor and laughing. Misty found herself on top of the headmistress, her blonde curls scattered around their faces. “Ouch.”

“Oh, sorry.” Misty tried to get up, but was unable to as her bare feet were slipping all the time. “We have a problem here, Delia.”

“Can’t get up?”

“Too slippery.” the swamp witch laughed and then sighed, looking at the other woman’s grey eyes intently. Fixed forward, Cordelia did not see what was happening, although she quickly laughed.

“Are you going to kiss me, Misty?”

“Shh. Or I’ll lose the courage.”

The swamp witch laughed before giving the older woman a berry flavored kiss.

“It’s been more than a year since that happened.” the Supreme sighed, standing up and walking around the living room. Taking a look at the paintings of the late Supremes, and the one of Myrtle, she knew that she couldn’t be as foolish as she had been back then, sharing kisses and giggles in the greenhouse. “I’m a different person now, Misty. I am not Cordelia Foxx anymore, and I am not just the headmistress of a small school. I have changed, so much. And you...”

“I have changed too, Cordelia.” the other stood up too and ran next to her, taking her hand as she spoke. “I’ve spent what has felt like an eternity in hell, and I learnt and saw many things in there, things that I cannot tell. For you it’s been more than a year, for me it was even more than that.”

“I am the owner of a foundation, I own more than twenty schools and I have to make sure that two thousand witches and warlocks are living a safe, happy life where they can learn to control their powers. It’s not just five or six girls anymore. It’s being in control of so many things, you wouldn’t know.”

“Gone?” the swamp witch raised a brow. “Where are you going?”

“I will be travelling for three months, getting all the schools and academies ready with the new rules of the foundation, and distributing the younger girls in the kindergarten schools. I will be having interviews with teachers, headmasters, and staff, checking on the schools that are being built… And now that I’m seeing Doctor Lapham, I have to form a team to help the main council run everything while I am gone. So many things to do before I start my maternity leave.”

“Wait.  _ Maternity… Maternity what?! _ ”

“I’m pregnant, Misty. Almost twelve weeks pregnant.”


	3. The Witch's Need

Misty looked at the other with astonishment, the glass of juice falling from her hands as she stuttered. “P-p-pregnant. With a baby.” she felt shaky, the realization of time passing while she was gone even more present than before. It didn’t matter that Cordelia had told her everything that she had achieved during the year and half she had been gone, it was now when she realized she had missed too many things. She inhaled in deeply and walked to the chair, dropping on it and covering her face. “This is crazy.” she whispered. “But how… I mean, you… I don’t wanna sound rude, but I thought you couldn’t…”

“Apparently they were not lying when they said that a new Supreme rises with incredible health.” Cordelia spoke, walking towards her and kneeling next to her, talking the other’s hands away from her face and looking at her with a small smile. “I know it sounds crazy, but this is good, really good.”

“I know, I know! It’s just that I come back and everything has changed so much.” the swamp witch spoke, looking at the other and swallowing hard. “Hank is still dead, right?”

“Yes, of course. The witch hunters are all dead, and we have not suffered more attacks from them. This is a safe place now.” Cordelia hurried to calm the other. She’d explain the intolerant graffiti on the walls of the schools and the bigoted opinions against them another day, when she had adjusted to life in the academy and she had processed all the information she had received. “We’re all safe.”

“But how?” Misty questioned, not understanding. “How did you get… Are you dating someone? How many months pregnant are you? Who is the father?”

“Okay, calm down and I’ll explain everything from the start,” Cordelia said, glancing at the juice stain on the carpet and frowning. She made a hand movement and it disappeared, the juice returning to its glass. She then walked towards the other side of the couch and sat besides the woman, taking her hand and caressing the back. “After performing the Seven Wonders I felt really good in terms of health, I had my sight back and I felt powerful instead of powerless, but I soon became really depressed. As I’ve told you before, Myrtle made me burn her at the stake and it made feel like I was killing my own mother. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I struggled to cope with her death, I felt lost and with no one to tell me what was next. Even though I trust Queenie and Zoe, it was not the same as having her guiding me. And so, I started drinking to be able to sleep at night, nightmares invaded my sleep every night and the feeling of misery followed me like a shadow when I was awake. I drank a lot, and even started to overuse pills and my own potions. Nothing seemed to help. It was one night when I overheard Zoe saying she thought I’d end just like my mother, when I realized I needed help. I started seeing a therapist and started taking controlled medication. A few weeks later, I started the foundation with the money from my mother’s inheritance. It took me a bit to find investors— you wouldn’t know how rich are witches and warlocks can be— and then I occupied myself as much as I could for many months.”

“But what does that have to do with you being pregnant?”

“It’s related, really. I started to feel way better, they reduced the doses of my medication. But then one night as I was going to sleep, I realized I wanted something. I didn’t know what it was, it was more than just a craving. It was a need. We had just started our kindergarten school in Houston, and I had spent a few weeks there with the little kids. So it was not hard for me to realize I just wanted to be a mother, and I had wanted that for years. And now, it seemed feasible. I went to a fertility clinic, got tests, and they told me it would be easy for me to get pregnant. I started the procedures as soon as they let me, and now… Well, it seems it’s going well.”

“How much are you…?”

“Eleven weeks.” she spoke, then watched the other do the math. “Almost three months.”

“So there’s no baby daddy?”

“No, just a sperm donor, but he will not take part in any of this.”

“And you’re gonna raise the baby alone?”

“Well, the girls will help me out.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

They fell silent many moments, Misty looking at the other as Cordelia drank a sip of juice from her glass. Not knowing what to think of the whole situation, she watched the woman she had been in love for so long, seeing how she had moved on without her, how she had reached her goals and dreams. She felt sad for not having been by her side, for having missed so much while she was gone. A hint of guilt started to build inside of her, the realization that if she had never agreed to do the Seven Wonders she would have been with the woman through the process, that she would have been able to ask her out and maybe, just maybe, she could have been part of that pregnancy too. She looked at the now evident woman’s baby bump, thinking about how she had not noticed it before. She blamed the wide, long dress the woman wore. “It’s big.” she muttered, not daring to look at the other in the eyes. Was it because of the pregnancy that Cordelia was so hesitating to remember their short affair?

“Yeah, it seems it’s gonna be a big baby.”

They did not say anything else for many minutes, both of them watching the fire burn in the chimney as Cordelia sipped from her juice. Finally she stood up, letting out a loud sigh and stretching her back. “I should go to bed, tomorrow I have a doctor’s appointment and I should be well rested.” she spoke, not looking at the other as she walked down the hall, Misty following suit. The room felt colder even though the fire burnt, their faces sad although they had felt so happy to be with each other at last. Cordelia remembered the stolen kisses hours before the Seven Wonders, how they had danced around the house as they walked up and down from the kitchen to the greenhouse making potions to distract themselves. She really had loved Misty back then, and now that she was there she felt that love come as back as the other was. She smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe, she’d be open to love again. The headmistress turned and looked at the other with a small smile. “Hey, do you want to go to the ultrasound with me?”

“Can I?” the swamp witch’s eyes gleamed with hope.

“Of course. It’s tomorrow at nine.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow then.” she stood up and walked to hug the other, making Cordelia smile and hug her slightly tighter, being careful to not to make pressure against her belly. The headmistress buried her face on the other’s hair and inhaled in the scent of fruits that slowly started to appear back. “Good night.”

Misty smiled and watched her walk upstairs.  _ Well, _ she thought to herself, sighing, _ I guess I’ll tell her tomorrow that I have nowhere to sleep. _


End file.
